


Kenma's Playground Adventure

by Kurobane_Miraii06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cute Kids, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobane_Miraii06/pseuds/Kurobane_Miraii06
Summary: It's a lovely sunny day, a perfect day to have a walk and play outside. But for 5 years old Kenma, today was the worst day ever. His mom forced him to leave his video game away and went outside to play with his annoying childhood friend, Kuroo.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukunaga Shouhei & Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev, Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Kenma's Playground Adventure

It's a lovely sunny day, a perfect day to have a walk and play outside. But for 5 years old Kenma, today was the worst day ever. His mom forced him to leave his video game away and went outside to play with his annoying childhood friend, Kuroo.

However when they arrived at the playground, Kuroo left him behind and went away to play with Bokuto, Kuroo's classmate which made Kenma irritated.

"Stupid Kuroo. I won't let him play my video games anymore!" Little Kenma murmured to himself with fuming anger which made him look like a grumpy kitten.

Kenma decided to just sit on the bench, waiting for Kuroo to come back so they can go home together, then his mom won't get angry at him for walking home alone.

While he kept staring into the puddle of water in front of him, he can heard the voices of other kids, playing joyfully with each other. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"I wanna go home already." He whined to himself.

"Levochkha! Don't do it!" Kenma heard a voice of a girl yelled in panic, but he ignored it and keep staring at a water puddle, as if it's the most interesting thing to be looked at.

SPLASH!!

Kenma shocked. Almost his whole body getting wet. He instantly raising his head looking at the suspect that cause him to be splashed with water from the puddle. He saw a boy with silver hair, maybe around 4 years old, standing in the middle of the puddle.

That boy didn't move from his place, his face look paler than he used to be. Kenma hissed and gave a death glare at the silver haired boy, quite upset with his wet clothes. That silver haired boy's lips look trembled and his eyes started to look glassy. Maybe he felt guilty and scared in the same time.

"HWAAAA! NEE-SANNN!" That silver haired boy cried out while rubbing his teary eyes with his trembling hands. A blond haired girl around 7 years old running towards that crying boy in a blink of an eye. She hugged the crying boy while patting his back, tried to pacify her little brother.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault for being careless while keeping an eye on my brother!" The blond haired girl apologized to Kenma for the trouble that her brother had done. Kenma just nodded and quickly ran away from there in order to avoid any unnecessary attention towards him due to the incident happened.

Kenma hid in the small yellow tunnel under the slide at the playground. He felt cold due to his wet clothes but he didn't want to go home alone.

"Kuroo hurry up and come pick me." He muttered to himself. Kenma hugged his knees while hiding his face in between of his knees. He really wanted to go home now. He hated being outside.

"Oi! Do you want to join me and my friend? We gonna play tag!" A loud voice called for him made him shook slightly. Kenma lifted up his head and his eyes caught a sight of two boys, one with a wide cat-like eyes with small pupil and small eyebrow and the other one who calling for him, also got a cat-like eyes but with a thick eyebrow. Kenma kept staring at them, he tried to analyze the situation in his head.

"I'm Tora and this is my friend Shohei. Let's befriend and play together!" The boy named Tora introduced himself and his friend to Kenma, both of them gave him a warm smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm tired. I don't wanna play." Kenma stuttered, he quickly stood up and sprinted away from Tora and Shohei, left both of them puzzled with his action.

Kenma kept running till he suddenly stumbled with his own feet and fell down hard in the ground. His knee scratched and started to bleed. Kenma shed his tears in silent, he tried to keep his sobs as quiet as possible but it's too much for a 5 years old boy to keep all the pain to himself.

A single whine filled with pain escaped from his lips. Out of the blue he felt someone wiped his bleeding knee with a handkerchief. He timidly stared at that person who helping him, that person was a boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes, a smile never fade from that boy lips.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you come here alone?" That boy asking him.

"I-it's hurt, my knee is hurt. I-I came here with Kuroo." Kenma tried his best to answer that boy question. A frown started to form on that boy's face.

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" He asked again. Kenma just nodded as an answer.

"Gosh that boy. How come he left you alone while he go and playing with Bokuto." That boy suddenly stood up. "Wait here. I will go and get Kuroo over here so you can go home."

After a few minutes, as promised by that boy, he came back with Kuroo by his side, he kept nagging at Kuroo about how irresponsible Kuroo is for leaving behind a 5 years old by himself while he went away playing with Bokuto.

"I got it Yakkun, I'm sorry, I know it was my fault for leaving Kenma alone." Kuroo admitted his fault in order to make a boy called Yaku to stop nagging at him.

Kuroo look at Kenma and his eyes widen, he saw a scratch on Kenma's knee, he started to feel guilty for leaving Kenma alone. He came closer to Kenma and bent his body a little bit and wiped away Kenma's tears.

"Hop on my back, I will carry you home. I'm sorry for leaving you, Kenma." Kuroo apologized to Kenma. Kenma slowly put his arms around Kuroo's neck while Kuroo carefully stood up and gave Kenma a piggyback ride.

"Kuroo, I'm still mad at you." Kenma muttered in his sulking tones. Kuroo chuckled slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kenma."

"I won't let you play my video games for a week." Kenma still sulking with Kuroo. Kuroo smiled softly.

"I will asked my grandma to bake an apple pie for you to make up with you."

"Deal!" Kenma instantly answered to Kuroo when he heard Kuroo mentioned his favourite food. Kuroo chuckled slightly when he heard Kenma's respond.


End file.
